Vital to the support of a program project such as the Harvard/HRCA RNH is ready access to well characterized efficiently organized research resources to assist individual project leaders. The Clinical Research Core will provide substantial support for all four projects and pilot projects. Dr. Douglas Kiel will have overall responsibility for this Core, which is divided into two components: 1) Subject Recruitment and 2) Data Management and Analysis Members of this Core will meet quarterly with all project teams and pilot investigators to monitor progress with recruitment and data management/analysis. The resources of the Subject Recruitment, led by Roberta Rosenberg, MEd, have been reorganized to reflect the change in programmatic emphasis of this proposal, i.e, Toward home/community based care of the elderly. Four recruitment registries used in recruitment include: 1) independent community-based subjects, 2) housing sites, 3) community-based agencies providing long term care for Boston elders, and 4) nursing homes. Concurrently outreach strategies will be used to enhance recruitment, including in-person presentations, direct mailing to targeted ethnically diverse neighborhoods of Boston, a multilingual newsletter, periodic advertising in ethnically targeted print, radio, and in-person presentations. This outreach to local diverse communities through education and information dissemination about the goals and the results of our research will thereby enhance recruitment success. Finally, research will be performed to determine factors influencing the willingness of the elderly people to participate in clinical geriatric research studies. This information will be useful for success in future subject recruitment for RNH studies. The Data Management and Analysis component, led by Dr. Marian Hannan,including statisticians, a data base manager, a programmer and data entry clerks. This group will be directly responsible for virtually all aspects of data management including creation of data entry screens, double-entry, of data, data cleaning, dataset construction, and data analysis. During the proposed project period, the computer data management capabilities of this pivotal research resource will be upgraded to fully support the needs of the investigative teams.